khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Coliseum (chapter)
"Olympus Coliseum" is the twenty-fourth chapter of Kingdom Hearts. It was first collected in Kingdom Hearts Volume 2 by Tokyopop and republished in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Volume 1 by Yen Press. Synopsis At Hollow Bastion, Maleficent comments on the darkness in Riku's room and suggests he turn on the light. Riku, however, says that he's more comfortable in the dark, causing Maleficent to smirk. She enters his room and asks if he's ready to join them. Riku responds that while he may not know what she's planning, he's ready to find out. Just before the scene ends, a floating Kairi can be seen. Maleficent walks down the hallway of the castle when she is approached by Hades, who interrogates her on the amount of attention she places on Riku. He asks her if she's hiding anything, but she walks away, ignoring him. Hades comments that he'll have to do what he has to do. In the Gummi Ship, a mysterious button appears on the keyboard. Donald Duck presses the button, causing a screen of Cid to appear on the windshield, who explains that he had installed the program during the repairs. Donald begins yelling at Cid, but Sora interrupts and informs Cid that they sealed Agrabah's Keyhole and found a piece of Ansem's reports. Sora faxes it to Cid, who explains that Leon's group is gathering information and have discovered that Maleficent is kidnapping certain people from various worlds. Sora recounts that they saw Maleficent and that a girl was kidnapped in front of them. Cid, shocked by the news, tells them to keep sealing the Keyholes. Sora agrees and spots their next destination. The group disembark in the world which Jiminy Cricket concludes is Olympus Coliseum. He reads from a book that they periodically hold fighting tournaments, exciting Sora. Donald tells him that they don't have time for a fighting tournament, but Sora enters, claiming they'll only take a peek. Inside, they find Phil putting up the rules for the tournament. Phil instructs Sora to move a pedestal and he agrees, much to the ridicule of Donald and Goofy. Sora finds himself unable to move the pedestal and complains about its weight. Phil turns around, expecting to see Hercules, but realizes his mistake and wonders why they're there. Sora says that he wants to enter the fighting tournament. Phil sends the group away as they don't have an entry pass and scoffs that they can't move the pedestal. He tries to demonstrate, but is unable and kicks them out. As they exit, Donald defends Sora by saying he's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade. They are approached by Hades who claims that Phil is stubborn and favors Hercules yet wonders what would happen when Hercules is gone. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are confused by his cryptic remarks, and Donald asks about his identity. Hades changes the subject by commenting that he can tell Sora wants to enter the games and gives him a pass. Back inside the Coliseum, Phil wonders where the group got a pass, but allows them to enter the tournament after they complete a tough trial. Elsewhere, Hades is talking to a young warrior, who had signed a contract to enter the games and take out Hercules, about Sora's entry in the games. He objects to killing Sora, but Hades says that he'll have to fight him to get to Hercules and that a few casualties wouldn't hurt. He walks away and Hades comments that suckers like him are hard to come by as a shadowed beast's glowing eyes appear behind him. The last scene shows Sora, Donald, and Goofy being trained by Phil. Characters Trivia * This chapter continues directly where the one last one, "The Last Wish", left off. * Sora mentions sealing Agrabah's Keyhole in "The Last Wish" and Maleficent's kidnapping of Jasmine in "The Price of Greed." Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts chapters Category:Real world